InuYasha and Kagome endless love
by uds3mel
Summary: Kagome has a night mare of InuYasha leaving her for Kikyo,  but soon realizes her dream can never come true. InuYasha stares into her eyes, and tells her how much he loves her. But you have to read it to find out what happens next!
1. No ones going anywhere

An InuYasha Fanfic by: Melanie Yanes

'I wonder what he's thinking of now...' thought an exhausted Kagome, sitting up against the Sacred Tree that brought her to this mysterious, and dangerous era. 'He's probably thinking of Kikyo, now that she passed on. I guess there's no space for me.' With that, Kagome stood up, and went to her sleeping bag to get some sleep.

In Her Dream...

"No! You can't leave, you can't leave us!" Kagome cried, tears pouring down her face. InuYasha had just chosen to go to hell with Kikyo, and was leaving that day. "I'm sorry Kagome, I have to go, Kikyo's waiting for me." InuYasha said, but as he turned to go, Kagome took grasp on his arm, and refused to let him go. "Please don't go, I need you. Please InuYasha!" Kagome's tears came flowing down even harder down her face, like an unsteady waterfall. "Please..." "Goodbye Kagome." InuYasha shooked away from her death grip on his arm, and raced off into the direction of Kikyo's soul collectors. Kagome, now crying more than ever, layed on the cold, rocky floor, and layed there, for her life had come to its end. "Inu...Ya...sha.." she panted, for her heart was now broken.

(End of Dream)

InuYasha, sitting on the highest branch of the Sacred Tree, lookked down to Kagome, to see her covered in sweat, and whispering his name. "Inu...Yasha..." she repeated. 'Was she having a bad dream? Am I part of it?' his thoughts collapsed, as he saw Kagome shoot up from her sleeping bag, and was know sitting up infront of the campfire. 'Whats wrong now?'

'What an awful dream! That might probably happen, and InuYasha will soon forget about me.' Kagome thought, and she then decided to go for a walk, so she wouldn't disturb the still sleeping team.

Clear up...

Their arch enemy, Naraku, was now a decomposing corpse, because he was slein by InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They were all now asleep, and Shippo and Kilala decided they wanted to head on a journey on their own. In the morning, they planned on seprating, InuYasha would go his way with the jewel to do as he pleased with it, Kagome would go back to her time, and last, Sango, and Miroku would be married, and share a house. The jewel was now whole, Kohaku was in heaven, and their long journey had now come to an end.

So Kagome headed into a path into the forest, and walked toward a big rock that layed next to a small river. She took some water, and poured it onto her face to cool off, and took a seat on the rock, with her knees tucked in, and her arms hugging them. She then went deep into thought once again. What she didn't realize was that her hanyou companion was watching her.

'Where'd she go off to now?' He finally had enough, and leaped off the tree, and headed in the direction she had been through. He finally came to a stop, when he saw her, sitting on a heavy looking boulder, that sat in the direction of the crescent moon. The moonlight hit her body in a way, that made her look even more beautiful than she was already. "Shes so beautiful..." InuYasha said under his breath so Kagome wouldn't hear him. He took two more steps forward, and then hid in panic, because he smelt salt water, and looked again to see that Kagome was crying. He then started his way to her again.

"Who's there?" Kagome said in a protective voice, for she heard footsteps, and the rustling of branches. "Don't worry , it's me." Kagome knew that voice, and then saw the hanyou come from out of the dark. "Oh...oh, hey...InuYasha. I didn't wake you, did I?" Kagome said, wiping her tears away, so InuYasha wouldn't see that she was crying. "No, you didn't wake me. You should know by now, I'm never asleep, I don't need to, since I'm a half demon, remember?" he replied, coming to sit next to her on the boulder. "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" he asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be. "Yeah, I just came here to erase my head of the dream, nothing more!" She replied, standing up, and walking away, and on her way, she tripped on a tree root, and fell to her pain. But what she expected wasn't pain, or any type of injury, what she ell into was soft, and warm. When she looked up, she realiized she had been caught by InuYasha. She looked up into his amber eyes, and saw they had such sympathy, and concern in them. When he stared into hers, he saw she was scared, and hurt. They were flowing with tears, that made InuYasha seem so caring towards her. When the seal of their eyes finally wore thin, he carried her bridal-style back into the forest, and settled at a branch up high in a tree. He sat indian style with her on his lap, with her back against his chest. InuYasha had noticed that on their way to the tree, Kagome was tucked into his chest, cuddled, and comfortable. "Kagome, there is...there is something i've been wanting to tell you..." InuYasha started, embracing Kagome with a light hug. Kagome blushing madly mentally smacked herself, and replied, "yes? what is it?" 'here it goes...' he thought. "Kagome, you know how me, and kikyo had a bond, well, it has come for me to realize, there really wasn't a bond. I loved Kikyo, but she was more as a fighting companion, other than anything else. She was never eally my friend. I never would open up to her. Kikyo...Kikyo lost her life for me, and maybe she did love me, but she tried to change me for her own good." He finally released. In his arms, he felt Kagome shake, and her heart beet at a faster pace. Tears over flowing her face once again. "She tried to change me to become a human, so the jewel would become purified, and she wouldn't have to protect it anymore, but you..." He began again, taking a deep breath,"you care for me whether I was a demon, or half demon, or even human. You shed tears for me, that not even Kikyo did. And whats really strange is, that I shed tears for you. I never shed tears for Kikyo. Kagome, your my real friend, and your someone I can trust. You have changed me for the better, and broguht my trust in humans back. You gave me friends. But what Kikyo and I had was special. Something no one can replace."he paused again, for his arm was drowning of tears. "Kagome?" "So your saying you love Kikyo, right?" she said coldly. "No, wha I'm saying is...what I'm saying is Kagome I love you!"InuYasha said, squeezing Kagome even harder, for he feared rejection."Kagome, you replaced what I had for Kikyo. I know your her re-incarnation, but your nothing like her, your much better than she could ever be. You make me feel good inside. Kagome, I love you." These words replayed in Kagome's head, and made her feel as if she could die right now, and feel good inside."InuYasha... do you mean that?" She said cuddling into his haori once more. "Yes Kagome, always have, and always will."His warm breath soothed down her neck, and gave Kagome a stampede of goose bumps. "I love you too InuYasha. I was just scared to tell you, because I thought you loved Kikyo, and would go to hell with her, and leave me behind. I had a nightmare that you were going to leave me." Kagome said, now turned to face him. "Kagome..." InuYasha leaned forward, and planted a kiss on her lips, and cupped he chin with his hands. Kagome accepted the kiss, and kissed him back. When they finally parted, InuYasha wiped her tears away from her face and said,"Kagome, would you be my mate?" Kagome nodded her head in response, and said, "Yes! I'd love to be your mate." InuYasha smiled at her reply, and kissed her again, putting all his love into it. "Kagome, thank you so much."InuYasha said, resting his head on hers, nibbling at her ear. With this, Kagome rose her hand to InuYasha's head, and grasped for his ear. But as soon as it was in her presense, it moved away, as if declining her hand. "Hey!" Kagome said playfully. "What?" InuYasha said curiously. "Your cute ear ran away from me!"she said reaching for it once again, only to be led to another decline. As InuYasha watched, he couldn't help but giggle, and grabbed her hand. Kagome in shock, worried that she had done something wrong. "Don't worry, they love your touch, its just that, you have to pay fee first." InuYasha said with a cocky grin. "Yeah, and whats myy fee?" Kagome said, giving a grin aswell. "You have to prove you love me." He finally said. Like a reflex, Kagome then pulled InuYasha into a passonate kiss. Kagome ran her tounge against InuYasha's fangs, demanding entrance, and InuYasha gratefully allowed her to, as he slipped his into hers. As they finally parted with the need for air, Kagome looked into his eyes and said, "Did I prove it yet?" InuYasha grabbed her hand once again, and raised it to his head. "Yeah, they'll lett you pet them now." InuYasha said, as she finally got hold of his ears, and rubbed them. As this took place, A deep growl came from deep inside InuYasha's chest. Finally, Kagome stopped, and layed on InuYasha's lap. "I think we should get to sleep now..." Kagome said, inbetween yawns. "Yeah, I guess your right." InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and gave her a kiss in the head. "Goon night Kagome, I love you."InuYasha said. "Night, I love you too." And with that, they both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Beautiful Morning

Morning finally hit the feudal era, and the sacred tree where a couple stood, sleeping peacefully. They were on the tallest branch of the tree, deep in the branches.

Kagome lay there on top of InuYasha's lap, with her head snuggled into his chest. InuYasha in reply, had his arms wrapped around her waist in a comfortable warm embrace. InuYasha could barely sleep, for her scent was intensely intoxicating! He had to control himself not to take the women he loved my force. He loved her and promised to protect her, even if it was from himself.

InuYasha finally woke up at the feeling of his woman snuggle closer to him, and start twitching. 'She's probably cold." InuYasha thought to himself. Still holding Kagome with one arm, he took off his Robe of the Fire Rat, and wrapped it around Kagome, and planted a kiss on her forehead. With this, Kagome moaned out softly, "I…Love…you… Inu." "I love you too Kag." He replied to the sleeping miko. He planted another kiss on her forhead, and this time she woke up.

"Wow! It's morning already?" Kagome said, stretching out her arms, and slowly opening her eyes to meet with the ones of her lover. "Morning Kagome." InuYasha said, giving her a friendly loving morning hug. "Morning InuYasha! Man, sleeping with you in this tree is much more comfortable than sleeping in my bed, I feel great!" Kagome replied, stretching out her arms, giving in to his hug.

"Well I'm glad you'd rather sleep with me in the trees, than in your bed thingy in your time." He said, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, we should sleep up here more often." Kagome said with a yawn, while blushing lightly remembering what had gone on the other night, with InuYasha when he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, let's go, we have a long day remember, Sango and Miroku are leaving today. We'd better get there to hang out before we say our goodbyes." InuYasha said giving her the "get up" tap on her elbow. "Yeah, I guess you're right, let's go-ahh!" kagome screamed, as she forgot they were in a tree, and just walked off the edge of the tree branch.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, grabbing her by her waist like a reflex, and pulled her onto the tree branch, and onto his lap. After an awkward silence, InuYasha started to burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Kagome said, looking at him weirdly, and having one eyebrow raised. "It's… It's just that, how could you forget we were on a tree, and you just walk off, as if nothing! It's funny!" InuYasha said in between laughs. "Are you still sleepy or something?"

"It's not funny ok? I'm used to sleeping on the floor, or in my bed, and since it was so comfortable, I thought I was in a sleeping bag or something!" Kagome said meanly. With this, InuYasha stopped laughing to smell salty water. Kagome was crying. 'Damn it! I made her cry again.' InuYasha said mentally smacking himself, and shifting a little to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Please stop crying." InuYasha said, cuddling into her neck, hugging her gently, kissing her neck, and running his claws through her velvet hair. "I'm sorry."

Kagome finally stopped crying, and turned to give him a kiss. He kissed back, and finally decided they'd get a move on. Kagome hopped on his back, and layed her head on his shoulder, as they ran off through the forest towards their campsite.

"Where could they be?" Sango said, gathering her belongings, and waking up the sleeping lecher. "Ah, my dear Sango, you've come to greet me a goodmorning, or perhaps to bare me a….. OWW!" Miroku said, rubbing away the red hand mark from his face that Sango had given him for the millionth time. "You just wake up, and you think of baring children. I don't even want to know what you dream about at night." Sango said discustedly. "Have you seen Inuyasha and Kagome? I woke up and they weren't here."

I don't know, but they'll be here soon, they know today's the day we get a move on." Miroku said, sorting his belongings aswell. "Yeah, I'm really gonna miss them." Sangon said, holding in the tears that stung her eyes. At that moment, InuYasha and Kagome came, walking hand in hand. As soon as Kagome spotted Sango, she ran up to her, greeting her a goodmorning.

"Hey Sango! What's wrong?" Kagome said curiously, spotting the sorrow in her eyes."It's nothing, I just thought you guys weren't going to be here to say goodbye." Sango finally let the tears fall freely, and Kagome hugged her.

"Hey don't cry, we're here, and we're going to make today fun before we part. Hey, want to go to the hotsprings? I saw one nearby on the way back with InuYasha." Kagome offered, not really realizing what she had just said.

"Speaking of which, where were you two by the way? Miroku said, tapping his foot suspiciously. "We were, umm, we were…" Kagome started not knowing what to say. "We were out getting supplies from Kagome's time. What of it?" InuYasha finished, receiving a thankful nudge from Kagome.

"No nothing. Just wondering." Miroku stated cockily. "Feh." Was all he replied.

"Well, c'mon Sango, let's go!" Kagome said, grabbing her hand, running towards the path of the hotsprings.

"Aww man! Now this is what I call a hotspring!" Kagome said, hissing while she slid her body into the water. "Yeah! Hey Kagome, where were you really this morning?" Sango questioned.

" Well, I didn't want to say this in front of Miroku, because he'd take it the wrong way. I had a bad dream last night, so InuYasha comforted me, and said he loved me, and I said I loved him, so he took me into the sacred tree, and I slept on his lap. Then, we woke up this morning, and I almost fell off the tree, and he saved me, and we kissed, and then we came over here to meet up with you guys!" Kagome said catching her breath.

"Wow." Sango said, eyes wide. After that, they just trailed off into a deep conversation in the comfort peaceful quiet. All they heard was the calm sizzle of the water, the birds chirping, and the bushes rustling. Wait, had they both heard the rustle in the bushes?


	3. Authors note

Author's note:

I'm sorry I have such short stories, I have so many ideas and I promise my next chapters will be really good! Please review! I edleast want to get 125 reviews. If you have any ideas, email them to me! All ideas accepted! Thanx! (AA)


	4. Mating Season

_**Please review! My first fanfic, and I only hav 1 review?!!! C'mon! Please Review!!! Lol enjoy!**_

It had been edleast a good 12 minutes since the girls went on their trip to the hotsprings, and InuYasha was growing bored of sitting around with nothing to do.

"Hey Miroku?" InuYasha asked wonderously. "Yes InuYasha?" He replied, bored out of his mind.

I think we should check up on the girls, I mean, there out there on their own, you wouldn't want anyone spying at Sango would you?" InuYasha said, hiding a slight blush from the thought of 'seeing' Kagome.

"Sango and Kagome can more than enough take care of themselves, but let's go for the fun of it!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Ok, but if you sneak a peek at my Kagome, I'll kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to take a crap for a week!" InuYasha stated viciously.

"Oh, so you do love Kagome?" Miroku said cockily with a perverted grin forming on his face. "And… what of it?" InuYasha said straight out.

"Ok, no need to get so angry, hey I have a plan." Miroku said, rubbing his hands together, as if he had just come up with the best plot in the world.

"Whats your idea monk?" InuYasha said, lightly, and curiously.

"Listen carefully. We will both go to the hotsprings that Kagome and Sango are currently relaxing in, and in order for them to bathe comfortably, they would have to take their clothes off, correct?" Miroku began.

"Yeah, go on…" InuYasha replied, actually listening to this clever sceme.

"Well, once we arrive to a comfortable camouflaged spot in the trees, one of us will sneek over, and steal the girls' clothes. Then, once they are ready to get out of the hotspring, they will see that their clothes aren't there, and will call us. That way, we both will have a "full view"." Miroku finished.

"You know monk, lets do it!" InuYasha said, racing off into the path of the hotsprings.

They then both landed on a stirdy tree, and hid in a spot that hid them, and to where they had a perfect sight of the ladies.

"So, who's going to go down, and get the clothes? Miroku said, already praising himself for his well thought up plan.

"You monk, if Kagome caught me pepping at her, she would sit me until every one of my bones broke!" InuYasha said, shaking his head, from the thought of being sat a million and one times.

"Ok, no problem, you stay here, and get ready to come when they call on us. InuYasha nodded his head in reply.

_Back at the hotsprings..._

"So Sango…" Kagome started. "Do you love Miroku?" Sango paused in shock of the sudden question. "I mean, he may be a lecher, but he's really sweet." Kagome finished.

"I don't know, I guess, but where are you going with this?" Sango replied, sinking her face into the relaxing water to hide her ferocious blush.

"It's because the peeping monk is coming this way, and this time, I think InuYasha's part of it." Kagome said, poining at Miroku, cautiously but obviously near the rock they had their clothes on.

"What a peeping tom!" Sango said, getting up, clutching her towel close to her, running with her hiraikotsu in her hands. "Give me back my clothes!" Sango yelled.

'Now, it's InuYasha's turn.' Kagome thought, gathering her breath, and yelling a loud, and vicious, "SIT!"

'She;s so beautiful' InuYasha thought, staring at Kagome, sitting in the water. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the loud thump, and yell through the trees.."YOU PERVERT!!" Sango yelled.

Then, all of a sudden, InuYasha picked up another sound, something he did not want to hear. And faster than he knew it, he was eating grass, and mud off the floor.

At the same time, InuYasha and Miroku moaned out loud, "Busted."

_Back at camp..._

Everyone had to gather up again because there was scarce food, and they had to say their goodbyes. They all gathered around the fire, and had a long, awkward silence. Then, all of a sudden, everyone started to burst out laughing.

"Who's idea was it to do that?" Sango asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, who was the master mind behind this plan? Kagome said, holding in her giggle.

Miroku and InuYasha didn't say anything, but just pointed a finger at eachother.

"It was all Miroku's idea, all I did was be the lookout!" InuYasha said defensively.

"You liar, it was your idea to supposively check up on the girls just incase of any intruders!" Miroku said, crossing his arms.

"Well your the one that came up with the idea of stealing their clothes to get a better look at them!" InuYasha replied, forming a fist with his hands.

"They just keep going, and going..." Kagome whispered to Sango. "Yeah, by the looks of it, they were both part of it!" Sango whispered back, not being able to hold in her giggle.

_Getting ready for bed_

Sango and Miroku both began to say goodbyes, and gather their stuff for it was already beginning to darken, and the sun was beginning to set.

"I'm going to miss you, Kagome. Come and visit us sometime!" Sango said, giving Kagome a friendly hug. "Don't worry Sango, we will." Kagome said, holding in her tears.

"I'll see you around Monk." InuYasha said, nudging Miroku on his shoulder. "You take care of Sango now, yah hear?"

"Don't you worry about that, and you take care of Kagome." Miroku replied. "You can count on that!" replied InuYasha.

"Goodbye!" Sango and Miroku waved. "Goodbye!" InuYasha and Kagome replied. And they disappeared off into the forest. "I'm really going to miss them." Kagome said, letting her tears flow out just a little. "Don't worry, we'll cross paths with them again, you'll see. In the meantime, we'd better get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." InuYasha said, carrying Kagome off into the trees, looking for a place to rest for the night.

InuYasha finally stopped at the very spot they had slept in before. InuYasha laid Kagome next to his side, and Kagome snuggled into his chest.

"I can't believe you'd really do something like that InuYasha." Kagome said, laughing slightly at the memory. "Are you that interested in me?"

"Ofcourse I am, I'm very interested in you. Your my mate." InuYasha said, cuddling into Kagome. "Thank you InuYasha." Kagome said with a yawn.

"For what?" InuYasha replied curiously. " For loving me." Kagome replied, as she drifted off to sleep.

"No Kagome, thank you." InuYasha finished, laying his head on hers, drifting to sleep aswell.

_Morning at last._

'Wow, what a dream.' InuYasha thought. 'I can't believe I forgot about that!'

**In InuYasha's dream...**

"Brother." Sesshomaru called out. "What do you want?" InuYasha replied annoyingly.

"Who is your mate?" Sesshomaru asked. "Kagome, why?" InuYasha replied once again curiously.

"Have you sealed that committment?" Sesshomaru questioned. "What do you mean?" " Have you marked her? Have you claimed her?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"No, no I haven't." InuYasha finally answered.

"Well, if you wish not to lose her, you must claim her before the end of this week." Sesshomaru demanded.

"But today is Thursday!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"You must younger brother. That is all." Sesshomaru finished, and disappeared into a fog.

**End of dream.**

'Why do I have only until the end of this week?' InuYasha wondered, but his thoughts were interrupted at the slight movement of his love in his arms.

"Wow, morning already?" Kagome said, sitting up, giving InuYasha a goodmorning kiss. "Morning Inu."

"Morning Kagome." InuYasha said, kissing her back.

"So, what are we doing first today?" Kagome asked, stretching out her arms.

"Well, I was thinking we can go over to your time." InuYasha replied, still thinking of his dream.

"Really? Ok!" Kagome said, being cautious at the fact she was in a tree.

"So as soon as you want to go, we'll go." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome bridal-style, off the tree.

"We can go in an hour, I want to go visit Kaede before we leave." Kagome said with a smile.

"No problem, lets go then!" InuYasha said, motioning Kagome to go onto his back. Then, they took off.

_At Kaede's hut_

"Hi lady Kaede, it's us, InuYasha and Kagome." Kagome said, stepping into the hut to meet Kaede brewing up herbs for the injured men in the village.

"Why goodmorning child, how ye been?" Kaede exclaimed, nodding at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We've been fine Kaede." InuYasha said, hugging Kagome, teasing her by kissing her nose playfully.

"Oh, I see, ye have finally admitted ye love for eachother. Very well!" Kaede exclaimed. "Well, I'm glad to see ye are finally together. Kagome, is it ok, if ye can speak to me alone for a minute?" Kaede asked.

"Ok Kaede, InuYasha, see you in a bit!" Kagome replied, kissing InuYasha on his nose, as he walked out of the hut into a nearby tree.

"Kagome, have ye accepted InuYasha's proposal?" Kaede asked. "What proposal?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Ye are not familiar with the mating rituals?" Kaede asked. "No, I guess not, I mean, he asked me to be his mate, and I accepted." Kagome answered.

"Aye, but have ye physically mated yet?" Kaede asked once again. "No, no we haven't." Kagome replied truthfully.

"I see. Well, the mating rituals of demons, is you must physically mate them, and seal that with a demon mark." Kaede explained. "What is a demon mark?" Kagome asked.

"A demon mark is a mark that a demon, or half demon, gives to his mate. That way no other demon, or human can tear them apart, and they would know that they already had a mate." Kaede continued.

"InuYasha hasn't told me of this." Kagome stated. "Maybe it is because InuYsha is shy". Kaede said. "I guess your right. Kagome replied.

"If ye two really love eachother, InuYasha must seal ye before 3 days from now, for mating season would be over, and ye two must wait another year. If within that year, ye two have a fight, and separate, ye might be marked by another." Kaede finished. "And ye would never be able to be together."

"No, I love InuYasha, and I want to be hs mate, and his mate only! Trust me Kaede, we will be together!" Kagome said, standing up confidentially. "Aye child, remember, 3 days." Kaede reminded her.

"I'll remember Kaede." and Kagome stormed out of the hut.

"InuYasha, are you ready to leave?" Kagome called out. Then, out of no where, a man with long silver hair, wraps his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome panicked, and turned to face the man holding her in a warm embrace.

"You scared me for a second!" Kagome shouted, hugging him back. "Sorry, didn't mean to stun you, ready to go?" InuYasha asked. "Yeah." and they ran off to the direction of the well.

**I hope you liked this chappie! Things are really getting better! Review please! (AA)**


	5. I'm yours, and your mine

"Ma, Souta, grandpa, I'm home!" Kagome half yelled, half said, wlaking into her home that she hadn't seen in a good 2 weeks.

Just walking into the house, she could smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Her stomach growled at the thought of her moms wonderful home cooking! And she could've sworn she could hear InuYasha's stomach growl too.

"Goodmorning dear, come into the kitchen, I'm making breakfast!" Ms. Higurashi replied, sounding happy for her daughter's return. "I hope you brought InuYasha with you so he can help us eat all this food!"

"Yes Kagome's mom, I'm here, and thanks!" InuYasha yelled back, walking hand-in-hand with Kagome into the kitchen.

They both sat down at the table, sitting next to eachother, giving eachother playful kisses, fidgetting with the others hand.

"You two look like you're exausted, go ahead and eat your breakfast, and I'll fix you up a bath." Ms. Higurashi offered. "Thanks mama!" Kagome squealed, thinking of a real bath in her house!

"Sounds like you're excited to bathe!" InuYasha said, looking at Kagome funnily. "Yeah, I've waited a while to bathe in my own bathroom!" Kagome replied digging into her plate of food, and InuYasha doing the same.

"That was good! Well, InuYasha, I'll be back in a minute, you can play with Souta." Kagome said, rushing to get her towel, and hurried into the bathroom, "Love you!"

"Love you too.." InuYasha replied, going to the living room where Souta was playing with his playstation. "Hey runt."

"Hey InuYasha, long time no see!" Souta said jumping onto him, greeting him with a friendly hug. "Wanna play my new game? Ninja alien combat?" Souta asked, anding him the controller.

"Sure, but how do you play with this?" InuYasha asked looking curiously at the object in his hand.

"Aww man! This is what I needed!" Kagome said, soaking her hair with gardenia and ocean mist shampoo. Rinsing with water, and repeating with conditioner.

' I wonder how we're gonna do this by Sunday… ' Kagome thought, laying relaxed in the tub. 'We'll find a way, cause we still love eachother.' Kagome thoght, sliding out of the tub, wrapping her body in the towel, walking to her room.

"How do you get the guy to do that kick thingy?" InuYasha asked, losing miserably at the boy sitting next to him.

"You have to press the x button, turn the trigger in a circle, and press the o!" Souta said, concentrating on the videogame.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kagome screamed, waiting on the impact of the floor. She had tripped on Buyo, and was waiting to fall on the floor.

"That's Kagome's scream, KAGOME!" InuYasha rushed upstairs, dropping the odd object on the floor.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome before she hit the floor.

Instead of the hard cold floor, she landed into a pair of warm, strong, arms. 'InuYasha.' She thought.

"You ok, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, starring into her fearful eyes with his soft, worried amber eyes. "Yeah, I am now." Kagome replied, hugging her hanyou in thanks.

" Good, umm….. Kagome, you're kinda, I mean.." InuYasha said blushing, because during her fall, Kagome's towel seemed to be missplaced.

"What is it? Oh…." Kgaome said, grabbing her towel to herself, covering most of her body.

She was still in his arms, when he carried her bridal style to her room, and set her on the bed with him ontop of her.

"InuYasha." Kagome said in shock.

With that, InuYasha collapsed his lips onto hers, and kissed her passionately. He was running his fingers through her hair, licking her lips for entrance. She calmly allowed him to, and let him explore her mouth while she did the same to him.

She ran her hands to the top of his head, massaging his ears, getting a soft growl from InuYasha's chest. She giggled at that.

" Whats so funny?" InuYasha said, slightly confused.

"You growled. It was cute!" Kagome said, looking at InuYasha slightly giggling again.

InuYasha took a mental note on that, and began growling again. He received another low laugh from Kagome. He began to nip at her neck, and sent shivers down her spine. His lips sent a trail of goosebumbs, as he did the first time they kissed.

' I do that to her? She must really love me. She's so cute when she laughs.' InuYasha thought holding her in a hug while he continued to nip her neck.

InuYasha trailed his mouth lower, and lower to her chest, and started his attack on the now visible breast. He suckled on one, and not forgetting the other,, massaged it with his hand. Moaning, Kagome kissed his ears in reply.

Then, when he switched sides, repeating that process, then continued his journey down her soft stomach, leaving a fiery path down her body. He led down to inbetween her legs, and began his adventure. He took in her juices, and lapped up each bit of it with his tounge.

Kagome jumped at the slight movement, filling with passion. She loved InuYasha, and knew he wouldn't ever hurt her. This would be the first part to the mating ritual.

"Kagome..?" InuYasha all of a sudden stopped and asked. "Hmm..?" Kagome replied. "Can I, I mean, do you fell… uncomfortable with this?" InuYasha asked, waiting for her answer, because he wouldn't force her todo anything she didn't want to.

" Why would you ask that? You love me right?" Kagome asked. "Ofcourse I do!!" "Well I love you too, and I want to be yours and only yours. I love you InuYasha, and I trust you." Kagome said in a soothing tone.

" I love you too." InuYasha said happily, and started where he left off. Kagome started to untie his haori top. InuYasha took it off in the blink of an eye. Kagome was now in full view of his muscular nicely toned chest. He didn't have overdone abbs, but had a perfect 6 pack!

'He's so hot!' Kagome thought, blushing at InuYasha.

"Kagome, I love you, and would never hurt you. I've always been pushed away from humans, and demons because I was different. Kikyo didn't love me for me, but to get her way. You loved me for me, and I've done all this demon fighting to impress you. Kagome, I want to be by yourside for all my life." InuYasha began to take off his haori bottom, and kissed Kagome passionately.

He waited for her permission, and with her yes, he gently slipped his manhood into her, moving at a slow pace so she can be used to it. "Ahh!" Kagome yelled at the surprise of the sudden pain, and pleasure.

" Kagome, did I hurt you?" InuYasha asked. "No, It's ok, I've always been told that the first time hurts, but it doesn't hurt much now. Don't worry InuYasha, I trust you." Kagome soothingly replied, trying to get used to his movements.

InuYasha quickend his pace, as Kagome let out passionate moans, panting his name, and stroking his hair and ears. Each couple of minutes, he would either move faster, or move slower to give pleasure to Kagome.

They were both almost to their conclusion, InuYasha asked one more question..

"Ka…Go…Me…?" InuYasha panted. "Yeeeaaah?" " I'm almost to my peak, do you want to have my pup?" InuYasha asked, moving faster to try to calm his manhood. "Yes… yes… Inu..Yasha! I love you!" Kagome screamed, and with that, InuYasha pushed in one more time, and let his seed into her.

He slid out, and layed next to her, resting with Kagome in his arms. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too." And they kissed once more. "There's one more thing I have to do to seal our love. So everyone can see." InuYasha said, sitting up with Kagome on his lap.

" This will hurt a little kagome, just hold on to me." InuYasha said, Kagome nodded, and InuYasha looked at a spot where her shoulder and neck met. He then bit the delicate skin she had there, and she held onto his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

He drank the blood that poured out, and sucked until the skin didn't bleed anymore. He left her with a purple reddish mark, and kissed it.

"Thank You, InuYasha." Kagome said, still hurt from her demon mark. 'Yeah, my demon mark.' Kagome smiled at this thought of never being seperated from InuYasha.

"Your always welcome. Now, you'll always be mine, and I'll always be yours." InuYasha finished, hugging her lovingly.

And they both drifted off to sleep, each dreaming of the other.


	6. Kagome and InuYasha's babies

Kagome awoke from her little nap, and felt warmth on her, and she realized she had no clothes on. She had just remembered the events that took place last night.. and she took mental pauses remembering the night. She smiled over remembering the part of when he asked her to mother his child. Sooner or later.. she knew she was going to become a mother.

Kagome stood up, trying not to disturb her sleeping partner, or now "mate", and saw that it was still dark out. She quickly turned to her clock that read 2:47 a.m. ' Wow. Its still dark out. A midnight snack wouldn't hurt.' she thought. So she looked around for something to put on just to venture to the kitchen and back, and came across InuYasha's haori top. She put it on quickly, and went down stairs.

InuYasha had one eye open the whole time and was curiously wondering why she had took his Robe of the Fire rat instead of her robe she had in the corner, or even the towle she had in the room. Anyway, a smile lingered onto InuYasha's face just on the thought of her wearing it.

So he got up quietly, put on his Haori bottoms, and went downstairs aswell.

Kagome was examining the kitchen left and right for something to eat. She wanted something to eat, but she didn't know what though. She finally settled for a ramen bowl, and sat peacefully at the table. 

"Is there any for me?" InuYasha whispered behind her, wearing no shirt, and looking handsome! He had a scruffy look going on, and Kagome was just smiling mentally on the thought of knowing he was all hers.

"Ofcourse! How would you live without your ramen?" Kagome smiled getting once more to serve him a bowl. She noticed that InuYasha was growling (in the cute way) at her. Kagome realized that he had saw her wearing his Robe of the Fire Rat. She blushed lightly, and boiled some water on the stove.

"To answer your question, " InuYasha paused, walking behind Kagome embracing her, "I could live without ramen because I have you.You, I couldn't live without." He finished, reaching around her, and giving her a sweet, tender kiss. 

"I love you." She said giggling at what InuYasha had just told her, and kissed her. She couldn't live without him either.

She finished boiling the water, and poured it into the ramen cup. She then grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and handed them to InuYasha. "Here you go, all done!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Thank you my love." InuYasha said lovingly. "Your always welcome my love." Kagome replied.

"So, is there a reason you chose to wear my robe instead of yours?" InuYasha said playfully, slirping his ramen. "Umm... I got up, and couldn't find anything else to wear, and besides, I like to wear your robe." Kagome replied, eating her ramen.

"Your not in trouble or anything, just wanted to know. And I love it when you wear it." a cute smile rose on his face. "Thank you."

Once they finished their little snack, InuYasha went behind her, and carried her bridal style once more up the stairs. InuYasha lay her on the bed, and he lay next to her. He had his arm over her waist in a protective lock, hugging her, and taking in her scent that descended from her velvet hair. Kagome in return, had her head under his chest, turned to him, and her hands voyaging his hair. It was like the perfect picture.

"You know I love you, right?" InuYasha whispered to her in a sexy tone. "Because if you don't know, I won't be able to sleep." "Ofcourse I know, and I love you too."Kagome said, inching closer to his lips, and planting her soft lips on hers, giving eachother their kiss goodnight.

The next morning, Kagome woke up, and went to the bathroom to do her usual morning process, brush teeth, wash face, brush hair. As soon as she got up from the bed, she felt an odd sensation in her stomach, and felt nautious. InuYasha picked up her feeling, and grabbed her gently, and took her to the bathroom. She then threw up.

InuYasha was stroking her hair gently, rubbing her back, helping her the most he could. She threw up again. When she finally stopped, InuYasha carried her to the bed, and layed her down. 

"Kagome, are you ok? Do you need anything?" InuYasha said in a soft caring voice. "InuYasha, can you get me two things?" she replied quietly. "Yes, anything!" he said. "The first thing is a bottle of water, and second, I need you to get me my mother." she finished. "Ok, no problem." 

InuYasha went downstairs, and ran into Ms.Higurashi. "Kagome's mom, Kagome needs you upstairs. She's in bed, and she was throwing up before. She's waiting for you." InuYasha told her. "Ok, I'll be right there." and she climbed the stairs to her daughters room.

InuYasha continued into the kitchen, and got a water bottle for Kagome. He ran quickly up the stairs, and into Kagome's room. There, Kagome had a smile, and Ms.Higurashi had a smile on hers aswell, looking across to InuYasha.

"Kagome, you ok?" he asked, handing her the water bottle, and sitting on the bed next to her. "Yeah, im fine. But I need you to do one more thing for me, InuYasha." Kagome said. "I need you to accompany my mom to the drug store, so my mom can get what she's gonna get. Please InuYasha?" Ofcourse! Anything for you." he replied. And he leaned down and gave her a kiss goodbye, and left to the store with Ms.Higurashi.

"So what are we here to get?" InuYasha asked curiously. "We're here to get a pregnancy test." she replied. A smile creeping onto her face once more. 'A pregnancy test? Is Kagome pregnant?' He said no more, as she bought the test, and drove home.

At home, Kagome, and her mother were in the bathroom, getting ready to do the test. If the marker read red, then she wuldn't be pregnant. If the marker red blue, she would be pregnant. There was alot of screaming going on in the bathroom, and laughing, and shouting, as they bursted out of the bathroom, Kagome flinged herself at InuYasha. The only thing that came out of her mouth was, "I'm pregnant!!"

InuYasha couldn't believe it. I mean, He did believe it because of what had took place last night, but he couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He had the most happiness in him, and he showed it hugging back.

As weeks went by, Kagome got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. InuYasha thought that soon she would blow up! She was now 5 months pregnant, and she felt their first kick. It was the most magical thing ever. InuYasha would read to his baby every night, and rub her belly, and since he had "good hearing" he would place his ear on her belly, and could sware he could hear him/or her growling.

6 months pregnant, and she decided to go to the doctor to get an ultrasound. She walked into the room, as her doctor greeted them.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. I'm Dr.Kibuto." the doctor announced. He had black short hair, the darkest brown eyes you could imagine, and looked massively proffesional. "Are you ready to take your ultra sound?" "Yes, ofcourse!" Kagome replied.

He then placed the machine onto her belly, and viewed the screen. There were 2 babies!! Kagome was going to have twins! InuYasha was just staring into the screen, puzzled at his own joy.'Two babies. My babies. OUR babies.' was all he was thinking.

"Would you like to know what their genders are?" Dr.Kibuto asked. Kagome immediately spoke, "No, I want to have the surprise of knowing their genders at birth." "OK then, thats fine. And who is the father of the twins?" Dr.Kibuto asked, ignoring the sight of InuYasha. As soon as he had said "Father of the twins?" InuYasha spoke, "I am." 

As they rushed out of the hospital, Kagome and InuYasha just started blurting out baby name thoughts: for boy names, the first will be InuYasha jr., or Inugemi. For girls, they will be Rinemi, or Itomi. Thats what was decided. They shared another kiss, and smiled even when they were asleep.

9th month came, and Kagome was ready. InuYasha ran her to the hospital, as she readied her birth. "Push! Breath in and out, Push!" was all you heard. Kagome was pushing her guts out, and she herself thought she was going to blow up! Then finally you heard, "Its a boy!" One of the nurses took the baby, and cleaned him off. His name was InuYasha Jr. He was 7 1/2 inches long, and weighed 6 pounds. But it wasn't over yet. Then again, she heard "Its a girl!'' her name was Rinemi. She was the same length and weight as InuYasha Jr.

"Miss, you may hold them now." and the doctor gave her her babies. They were the most beautiful things in the world. They both had their dads amber eyes and their dads cute dog ears, but InuYasha Jr. had Black hair, with white tips, and Rinemi had White hair with black tips. 

They were the most adorable thing ever. Then, it was InuYasha's turn to hold them. He first held Rinemi, his little girl. She was like the world being handed to him. He at that moment promised her and her brother the world, but they wouldn't be spoiled either.

Next was InuYasha Jr. He felt himself flowing inside his son. He would train him to protect his mother, and sister, and he would be the man of the house when he wasn't around. He loved his babies to death, and risk his life for anyone in his small family of Kagome, Rinemi, and InuYasha Jr. 


End file.
